Dean, je peux avoir un chat?
by Luwcyle
Summary: TRADUCTION - Castiel veut vraiment un chat, et Dean lui en trouve un, bien qu'il ne s'attendait pas a ce que ce soir sur le bord de la route. Traduction de "Dean, Can I Have a Cat?" de mirrisaurus.


**_Fandom : Supernatural_**

**_Titre original : __Dean, Can I Have a Cat?_**

**_Mots : 1311_**

**_Merci a ____mirrisaurus__ pour m'avoir donné son autorisation pour la traduction. De ce fait donc, le texte ne m'appartient pas._**

**_Lien : s/9377741/1/Dean-Can-I-Have-a-Cat_**

* * *

Dean, je peux avoir un chat?

« Dean, je pense qu'on devrait avoir un chat. »

La voix qui venait de la banquette arrière de l'Impala fit sursauter Dean sur son siège et la voiture fit une embardée sur la voie d'en face, avant que Dean ne reprenne le contrôle.

« Nom de Dieu, Cas, combien de fois dois-je te dire de ne pas apparaître comme ça! » Il se retourna pour le regarder brièvement. « Tu m'as fait peur, putain de merde, mec. C'est pas cool. »

« Excuse-moi si je t'ai fais peur. » L'ombre d'un sourire se montra sur son visage, qui redevint sérieux un peu plus tard. « Mais je pense vraiment qu'on devrait avoir un chat. »

« Pourquoi tu veux un chat, Cas? On a pas de temps pour des animaux »

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Castiel, et le regard qu'il avait sur son visage fit presque accélérer Dean jusqu'au stupide magasin d'animaux et lui acheter un idiot de chat. Mais à moins qu'ils ne voulaient se retrouver avec un animal famélique sur les bras, parce qu'ils ont oubliés la bête dans leurs mains, il n'allait pas lui obtenir de chat.

Cas ne répondit pas à sa question. Dean entendit un battement d'ailes, et quand il se retourna vers le siège où Castiel était il y a quelques secondes, il était vide. L'ange voulait vraiment un chat.

L'Impala dévala la route, Sam et Dean étaient sur le chemin du retour vers le motel après une chasse. Certains fantômes ne veulent pas se rendre compte qu'ils sont morts. Le corps de Dean lui faisait mal parce qu'il avait été projeté dans une pièce et il avait peut-être quelques côtes de cassées. Et ils lui font un putain de mal. Il avait été la «distraction», pendant que Sam brûlait les ossements de ce fils de pute. Et il avait été si heureux quand il avait entendu les cris et vu le fantôme disparaître en flammes.

Comme Dean regarda par la fenêtre, il vit le soleil se lever et le ciel était peint dans des couleurs chaudes, rose et orangé. Il baissa les yeux et vit une chose brunâtre carré sur le côté de la route alors qu'ils passaient devant.

« Sam, arrête la voiture. »

« Quoi, pourquoi? » Il commença à ralentir et à se garer sur le gravier, sur le côté de la route. Comme la voiture était arrêtée, Dean sortit lentement, il faisait attention à ne pas blesser ses côtes encore plus. Sam sortit lui aussi, et ils commencèrent tout les deux à marcher vers la chose qui ressemblait maintenant à une boîte à chaussures.

« Tu voulais t'arrêter pour ça? C'est une boîte, Dean. » Dean lui lança un regard qui disait: « Je sais, génie », mais il continua à marcher vers elle.

Sam se mit à genoux pour ramasser la petite boîte et trouva qu'elle était plus lourde qu'une boîte normale. Et elle faisait des sons. Des bruits de chat. Il ouvrit le couvercle et il vit un tout petit chaton noir qui le regardait avec de grands yeux bleus innocents. «Miaou», il a dit, et Dean s'approcha pour le regarder. Il tendit ses mains pour le ramasser et tint la chose contre sa poitrine. Il se débattit un peu au début, mais lorsque le chaton réalisa que Dean n'allait pas lui faire de mal, la petite chose se recroquevilla sur elle-même en boule en ronronnant. Dean avait un regard ravi sur son visage alors qu'il le tenait, berçant le petit chat errant contre sa poitrine.

« Attend, tu vas le garder? » Sam avait l'air étonné, se demandant si Dean avait toujours aimé les chats.

« Putain, ouais Sammy, on peut pas le laisser là. La personne qui l'a laissé ici est stupide » Ces yeux lui rappelait quelqu'un, et il savait que ce quelqu'un serait vraiment heureux de voir cette petite chose.

Dean se retourna et commença à retourner vers la voiture. « On doit s'arrêter et acheter un peu a manger, Sam. » dit-il avant de monter dans la voiture. Sam s'installa dans le siège du conducteur et regarda Dean qui avait fermé les yeux. Le chaton était couché sur le bras de Dean, calé sur sa poitrine. Ils avaient l'air tout les deux si à l'aise, si ravi comme ça, et il vit une nouvelle facette de son frère.

Il attrapa son téléphone et prit une photo. Pour le taquiner plus tard, pensait-il, et s'éloigna.

Dean se réveilla lorsque la voiture s'arrêta devant le motel. Il gémit et sentit quelque chose de chaud contre sa poitrine alors qu'il bougeait. Il baissa les yeux et vit le petit chat qui dormait encore. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit, ses os faisaient des petits bruits, quand il étirait son dos. Il vit Sam qui tenait un sac avec ce qui ressemblait à de la nourriture.

«Je t'ai pris un hamburger. Et j'ai pris un genre de truc au thon pour le chat. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est. » Dean sourit et remercia Sammy, et Sam le regardait avec une expression que Dean identifiait comme une moue habituelle. Il rit un peu et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

« Cas ! », appela Dean, dans la fraîcheur de la nuit « Ramène ton cul d'emplumé sur Terre. » Dean était assit sur le capot de son Impala, tenant le chat dans ses bras. Il passa ses mains le long de son dos et entendit le ronronnement du chat s'intensifier. Dean aimait vraiment la petite chose, et il pensait qu'il commençait à comprendre exactement pourquoi Cas voulait un chat, c'était pas si mal.

« Bonjour, Dean. »La voix de Castiel le sortit de ses pensées et il leva les yeux pour voir que Cas ressemblait un peu à un fou. Dean rit, se leva du capot et lui présenta le chat qui n'avait-pas-encore-de-nom. « Cas, voici chat. Chat, voici Cas."

Le regard sérieux sur le visage de Castiel se transforma en un large sourire qui montrait toute ses dents. « Tu m'a eu un chat? » Cas s'avança, prit le chat des mains de Dean et le regarda dans les yeux.

« J'étais pas vraiment partit pour t'avoir un chat », déclara Dean en levant une main pour gratter à l'arrière de son cou. « Mais avec Sam, je l'ai trouvé sur le bord de la route et puis, maintenant tu l'as dans tes mains. » Il regarda vers Cas et se rendit compte qu'il souriait tout autant que ce dernier. Il n'avait jamais vu Cas sourire autant et cela faisant du bien à Dean. Il était celui qui lui avait donné ce sourire, il l'avait rendu heureux. Et il lui avait suffit de lui donner un chat. De toute sa vie, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il ne lui avait pas donner un chat plus tôt.

Le chat avait l'air d'aimer Cas, tout comme il aimait Dean, car après avoir joué un petit peu avec la manche de son trench-coat, il se roula en boule dans les bras de Castiel alors que ce dernier le caressait soigneusement derrière l'oreille.

« Merci, Dean,» dit Castiel en se retournant pour marcher jusqu'à la chambre du motel.

Dean s'assit sur le capot de l'Impala et regarda Cas s'en aller. La réaction de Cas était mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé, et il ne pouvait toujours pas comprendre pourquoi il ne lui avait pas eu un stupide chat plus tôt. Dean se demandait comment aurait réagit Cas si il lui obtenait tous les chats du monde. Dean le ferait si il le pouvait. Cas serait l'homme -l'ange- le plus fou des chats et Dean aurait la chance de voir ce beau sourire illuminer son visage d'habitude sérieux et fatigué. Mais un chat était suffisant pour l'instant. Ils avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient tout les deux.

Fin


End file.
